


You Destroyed Her

by thesupremegrinch



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Apocalypse, American Horror Story: Coven
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Break Up, Emotional, F/F, Implied Sexual Content, Jealousy, Pining, Post-Break Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-21 05:04:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19996327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesupremegrinch/pseuds/thesupremegrinch
Summary: Misty and Cordelia start a relationship after she comes back from Hell. Everything is great until Misty decides to break up with her. Cordelia is distraught, but when she moves on Misty realizes it was the biggest mistake of her life.





	You Destroyed Her

The last four months and eight days had been the toughest of Misty’s life. It had been even tougher than when her family burned her at the stake AND tougher than when she was stuck in Hell. This was like being in Hell, only she was alive. Alive but dead inside from a broken heart. It killed her a little more every day to see Cordelia with _him_. Her boyfriend, Thomas, who she’d been dating for the last four months and eight days.

Misty knew her feelings were irrational. After a month or so of being brought back to life, her and Cordelia had started a romantic relationship. It’d been great, having Cordelia. Really having her. As more than a friend. They were head over heels in love and inseparable. Being with Cordelia was like coming home from Hell and going straight into Heaven. While Cordelia wasn’t technically Heaven, she was damn near close.

They were completely open about their relationship. Neither of them wanted to hide how much they truly loved each other. They could have fun together, whether it be hanging around the academy or date nights. Being able to hold her hand, to hug her, to kiss her, it’d all been amazing. And the sex, whew, that was an entirely different ballfield.

Being entangled with Cordelia so intimately was almost overwhelming, it was the best thing she’d ever experienced in her life. Loving someone and letting them take you over the edge, to where you were so vulnerable and all you could do was whimper your praise. They did it often. Each time being as intense as the last. Many nights were spent worshipping each other until they were too tired to move.

They were together almost nine months. And then Misty had to fuck everything up. Feeling so happy…it was too good to be true. Something would happen and it would be bad. She didn’t know quite what though. Surely this couldn’t last. She couldn’t be happy. Not after the life experiences she’d had. Being killed by her own family. Failing the Seven Wonders by becoming stuck in Hell and the worst part…she was taken from Cordelia and couldn’t find her way back to her.

She knew the night before attempting the Seven Wonders that she loved Cordelia as more than a friend. She was stupid and didn’t get a chance to tell her. So, finding herself in a relationship with her years later was like a dream. It didn’t feel real. And Misty really needed to feel real after being stuck there for years.

She sat Cordelia down in one of the rooms in the academy that was rarely used and told her that she couldn’t do it anymore. Cordelia had started crying as soon as she said it. Her heartbreak was very visible on her face and she’d looked blindsided. “Why?” she’d asked. “I thought everything was going great.”

Misty could barely hold her tears in, which thinking back, made her realize that she probably looked like she didn’t care. Misty had answered with, “It just doesn’t feel right. I need time to figure everything out, without you.” She’d said it so calmly like she was talking about the weather, while Cordelia had been bawling her eyes out. Yeah, looking back that definitely seemed harsh.

Misty cringed and felt like slapping herself as she thought about what had happened next. Cordelia had wiped her tears. Misty remembered thinking that it didn’t really help considering new tears kept making their presence and smearing Cordelia’s eye makeup. Cordelia had shakily said, “But I love you more than anything.”

And Misty, in all her glory, had replied, “You’ll get over it.” She had stood and left before the tears that had been threatening her could escape, leaving Cordelia to cry in the room…alone. Shit! She’d abandoned her just like Fiona and Hank. Leaving her to fend for herself when all she craved was true love. True love…Misty had that for her…still has it…but she’d freaked and idiotically ruined it, making Cordelia believe that she’d never had it…not truly.

After the breakup, Cordelia wasn’t herself. Everyone noticed it. She was dull. It was like all of her energy and personality had been zapped. She was a shell of a person. Misty kept her distance from her…unless it was dinner time. Her, Cordelia, Zoe, Madison, Queenie, Coco, and Mallory had dinner together every night.

She still took her seat every night beside Cordelia because she didn’t know when or how Cordelia wanted to go about letting the news of the breakup out. She knew it would seem odd to the rest of the girls if they suddenly stopped sitting together. The way Cordelia would tense up as soon as she would take her seat made her unsure if the decision did more harm than good.

Three days of being muted and withdrawn, Madison had finally addressed her mood shift during dinner on the third night. “What’s wrong with you Cordy? Has Swampy stopped catering to your every whim?” Cordelia emotionlessly replied, “She dumped me.” Or Misty had thought emotionlessly…she looked at her ten seconds later and she was crying.

Everyone’s attention was on them. They all looked surprised and sad about the news. “What?” Zoe had asked. Cordelia had left the table and went upstairs to her room. Then, everyone’s eyes were on her, looking at her like she was the villain. “What happened? You two seemed so happy?” Mallory had asked.

Misty nervously looked down before looking back up and stammering, “I-I don’t know.” They all watched her as they waited for an elaboration. “You don’t know? Hmm, you don’t know what made you break Cordelia’s heart?” Queenie had asked more aggressively than Misty was expecting. Misty shook her head and said, “N-no, not really anyway.”

The way their expressions had changed made her aware that they were all on Cordelia’s side. She was their Supreme, after all, and a mother figure to them. And now she was the girlfriend who ripped their mother’s heart out and stomped on it. Madison gave her a cold look, “Wow, way to fuck it up.”

Cordelia's mood had remained the same for well over a month. Misty only spoke to her when she had to about the classes she taught the younger witches. Cordelia had been professional about it, but Misty could see the pain in her eyes.

After that time period, Cordelia's mood seemed to lift. Although, she still wasn't herself. At least Cordelia could offer greetings to her when they passed by each other in the academy and she could briefly speak to her during dinner. Misty didn't sit beside her anymore.

Fast forward to 5 months after their breakup and Cordelia got a boyfriend. Thomas.... _God_ , Misty found him to be so annoying. Apparently, Cordelia had met him while out running errands with Madison. Misty had been aware when Cordelia would go out with him. The academy wasn't that big, and Cordelia's presence was always missed when she wasn't there. Her magic always gave off strong vibes and when she wasn't inside the walls of the academy, it was noticeable.

Misty had run into her multiple times as she was getting ready to leave, Cordelia always looked beautiful...for him. Misty would give her a small smile and offer a 'goodbye' or 'have fun' or 'see you later'. It made her jealous, but she'd been the one to end things and Cordelia seemed happy. She couldn't ruin that for her. What killed Misty the most was when Cordelia would stay gone all night and not make her way back to the academy until the next morning. It made her lose sleep knowing that Cordelia was having sex with someone else. It wedged the knife deeper into her heart.

Cordelia and Thomas had been dating for two months when Cordelia brought him to the academy for dinner. She'd asked Misty the night before, "I want to bring Thomas here for dinner tomorrow night to meet everyone. Are you ok with that?" Misty hated the idea, but she replied, "That's fine. Do whatever you want." The following night when Thomas showed up, Misty felt a ripple of jealousy and annoyance at the fact that he was good looking. Of course, he had to be, Cordelia was such a wonderful, beautiful woman that she could have her pick of men or women. 

Misty caught herself rolling her eyes all throughout dinner every time Cordelia or Thomas spoke. The other girls all talked to him and Cordelia, while Misty kept her head down and stabbed at her food with her fork. Coco, who had been sitting beside her, grabbed her hand and whispered in her ear, "Your jealousy's showing." Misty waited for her to remove her hand and then she glanced up to catch a brief look from Cordelia. That fucker, Thomas, just had to be charming and good looking. At the time, she thought that made it harder, but when she went to bed that night, she realized that she was glad Cordelia wasn't dating a jerk. She deserved someone that treated her right.

A few days later, Thomas had come over again to see Cordelia. They all ganged up in the living room: her, Cordelia, Thomas, Madison, Zoe, Queenie, Mallory, and Coco. Misty joined, wanted to be able to stand aside and let this happen and to show Cordelia that she got over the jealousy she felt when meeting him. She managed to remain calm as they all talked, joked around, and watched TV. However, she didn't talk directly to Cordelia or Thomas. She hadn't spoken to Cordelia since Thomas had come over for dinner.

Her calm demeanor quickly diminished when Thomas and Cordelia ended up in a tickle fight on the couch. He had her on her back, tickling her sides. She laughed and squealed as she tried to tickle him back. He didn't flinch, he said, "I'm not as ticklish as you are." Cordelia couldn't stop laughing as she squirmed. She was laughing as she playfully screamed, "Stop!" The whole thing was very flirty. It was worse when he stopped tickling her to sit up and pull her up and over his lap to straddle him. Cordelia had pushed her luscious blonde hair back before resting her hands on his shoulders. Thomas's arms were on her waist. They were all smiles and still a little giggly as Thomas said, "I love you." Cordelia had replied, "I love you too." Then, they had kissed. It was barely more than a peck, and then Cordelia climbed off of him to settle beside him on the couch.

Misty had whispered, "Fuck," as she rolled her eyes. Mallory and Zoe were closest to her. They'd heard because they both gave her a look before she stood up and left the room. Watching that whole exchange had been terrible. She was laying on her bed, close to tears, when Zoe came in and sat beside her.

Misty turned to face her and softly said, “If you don’t mind, I’d rather be alone right now.” Zoe had a straight look on her face as she said, “I’m not leaving before you listen to me.”

“What?”

Zoe pursed her lips and said, “Cordelia told us about how you broke up with her. About what you said and how you just left her by herself to cry.” She paused and then continued, “That was cold-hearted and harsh. You destroyed her. Let her be, she finally seems happy again. I’m not trying to be mean but stop with all the eyerolls and bitchiness when you’re around them.” Misty felt a tear escape as she said, “You’re right.”

About a month later, Cordelia decided to treat the student witches with a field trip to a trampoline park. Cordelia, Zoe, Madison, and Queenie were all going to chaperone. Cordelia had come to Misty in the greenhouse and asked if she would also chaperone. “I want to warn you that Thomas is coming along. If you decide not to come, I understand. There are so many students that we’ll have our hands full either way, but I know how much you love fun stuff like trampolines. You can get out there and jump with some of the students. They’ll love that,” Cordelia had kindly said.

Misty smiled back. Cordelia was just so pretty and sweet. Misty still deeply loved her, and Cordelia was right…trampolines were awesome. “Well, I couldn’t miss that opportunity,” she’d replied with a chuckle. Cordelia had giggled and said, “Thank you.” Misty felt her heart swell at making her giggle again after so long, “You don’t have to thank me.”

Cordelia had made arrangements with a local public school to burrow two school buses and bus drivers. Miss Robichaux’s didn’t have any way to haul over 120 students at once. As the students were loading onto the buses, Madison had used a bratty voice to ask Cordelia, “School buses? Seriously? We couldn’t go in style?” Cordelia had calmly replied, “If you have a better option, be my guest.”

Misty had ended up on one of the buses with Queenie and Zoe. Cordelia, Madison, and Thomas were chaperoning the other bus. They had to drive almost two hours to get there. All the students had a great time. Mallory and Coco were hanging out in the foam pit with some of their fellow students. Misty had jumped with some of them and came back over to the other chaperones to rest. Not long after, some of the students started screaming for Cordelia to jump.

Misty got it, who wouldn’t want to see their Supreme jumping on a trampoline? It was the equivalent of watching a principal do something silly. The kept yelling for her until she gave in. She’d grabbed Thomas’s hand and dragged him with her with a smile. Cordelia had dressed down, in a t-shirt and jeans, Misty figured it was because she knew this would happen. She looked stunning, the jeans fit her like a glove, and she made the t-shirt look cute with that beautiful face and hair.

Misty watched as the two of them jumped with the group of students. When it turned into a wrestling match between Cordelia and Thomas that seemed to have sexual undertones, Misty turned her attention back to the witches she was sitting with. She joined in Zoe, Queenie, and Madison’s random conversation about if fishnet stockings were slutty or not.

She glanced over to see Cordelia on her back with Thomas sitting up. Then, Cordelia threw her leg around his shoulders and pulled him down onto the trampoline. Seconds later, Thomas ended up with his knees on either side of Cordelia’s body. He was on top of her and she was on her stomach. Cordelia was wriggling trying to get him off as he wrapped his arms around her neck and playfully yelled, “Tap out!”

Misty exasperated, “Oh my God!” The other three witches followed her gaze. They all turned back to look at Misty. “They’re cute. Leave them alone and stop giving them the stink eye,” Queenie said.

“I’m not!”

“Yes, you are. Suck it up. If Cordy wants to move on, she can. You dumped her,” Madison coldly said. Then, they all looked back to see that Cordelia had managed to get on top of him and pin him down. Madison met Misty’s eyes with a smirk, “They’re totally banging it out after this.”

After everyone got tired, they all loaded the buses again. Misty got on one with Queenie and Zoe again and Madison got on the other one with Cordelia and Thomas. Madison sat in the front seat across from Cordelia and Thomas. When Thomas pushed her head against the window and planted a kiss on her, Madison said, “Gross. Can you wait until you two are in private for that?”

Cordelia pulled away from him with a giggle, “Never thought I’d see the day where Madison Montgomery is grossed out by kissing.” Madison scoffed and said, “Whatever. It’s better than being on the other bus with Swampy and listening to her whine and carry on about you.” Cordelia furrowed her brow, “What?”

Madison said, “She can’t get over you. I don’t know why she was stupid enough to break up with you if she still wanted you, but it is Swampy. She’s not exactly bright.”

Two weeks later, the witches got tired of how gloomy Misty had been acting since…well, pretty much since she’d met Thomas. Madison, Zoe, Queenie, Mallory, and Coco all talked her into putting on a party dress and going to a club with them. Misty could feel that they all were still on Cordelia’s side over the whole thing, but they still cared about her and wanted her to stop being so depressed.

Misty went out, got buzzed, and danced with them. None of it took her mind off a certain blonde headed, brown-eyed witch. A witch whose boyfriend came to see her minutes before they left. Yeah, she could guess what they had been doing…or were doing right now.

They all took an Uber back to the academy. Queenie and Mallory stayed outside with Madison as she smoked. Coco and Misty had their arms linked as they went inside and started up the stairs with Zoe. Zoe had run ahead of them, saying she was dying to pee. Coco and Misty only had a few more steps to go when Zoe came running back down the hallway and stopped in front of them, “I can use the bathroom downstairs. Why don’t we hang out down there awhile?”

Coco and Misty each gave her a weird look. They continued up the stairs. “I just wanna go to bed,” Misty had drowsily said. Zoe rushed to try to cut them off from going down the hallway and she said, “You don’t want to go down there. Trust me.” It was too late, Coco and Misty got around her and started walking.

They had to pass Cordelia’s room to get to their rooms. When they were almost to her room, they could hear moans. Her moans. Misty used to make her moan like that. What they were doing must have felt good for both of them. Misty froze as she stared at the door with her mouth gaped open and tears in her eyes.

It was one thing to know they had sex together…hearing it…her moans and his grunts…was way worse. Thomas’s grunts forced Misty not to be able to pretend that Cordelia was masturbating, she had to face the fact that he was fucking the love of her life. She couldn’t move or think about anything else. Zoe softly asked, “Why don’t we head back downstairs?”

Misty still didn’t move until Coco urged her to turn around and said, “Come on. You won’t have to hear it down there.” Misty nodded and the three of them started back down the stairs. Misty finally let the tears stream down her face for the first time. She’d held them back since the day she broke up with Cordelia.

She was quietly crying. They stepped off the bottom step and Madison, Queenie, and Mallory came in the front door and saw them. Mallory asked, “What’s wrong?” Zoe answered for her, “We heard Cordelia and Thomas having sex up there.”

She didn’t know why, but hearing Zoe say it made her snap, “He’s so fucking annoying and disgusting. I don’t know why she wants him.”

Madison gave her a bitchy look and sharply said, “No, what’s annoying is you crying over her and bitching about their relationship when you kicked her to the curb like a piece of trash. She was so upset that we sat down with her one day and she told us about how you ended it. You did it like a stone-cold bitch. Here I thought you were supposed to be all into that hippy dippy lovey shit. But you’re worse than me. At least I’m upfront about what I think and feel. You led her on for months and then you just dropped her.”

All the girls were silent at how mean that was. “Madison!” Zoe exclaimed, “You don’t have to be so mean about it.” Madison scoffed, “Yes, I do.” Then, she zeroed her gaze in on Misty again, “Do you still love her or not?”

Misty nodded, “Yes.” Madison said, “Then, win her back and stop being a baby.” Misty had to tell them about how she really felt. She couldn’t be alone with her thoughts anymore. She softly asked, “Will you all meet me in the greenhouse in twenty minutes? I need to talk about it.”

After they all transmutated to their rooms and changed into pajamas, which was done so they didn’t have to hear Cordelia and Thomas, they all transmutated back downstairs and walked to the greenhouse. Misty took them all into a back room, she wanted to make sure they would have privacy.

She told them all about how much she loved Cordelia and how happy she’d been with her. “I was the happiest I’d been in my life. It was hard seeing her so upset after we broke up. But, I-I didn’t r-realize what a mistake I made until she started dating him.” She was distraught…sobbing and crying. Zoe and Mallory were on either side of her, they both rubbed her back as they tried to soothe her.

Coco gently asked, “Mist, why did you break up with her if you were so happy and in love with her?”

“Cause I’m a fucking moron. It didn’t seem like it could be real. I felt like I was in a dream. I’d never been so happy in my life. It couldn’t be real…you know? I felt like it was Hell playing a nasty trick on me and that we would get ripped away from each other again. So, I called it quits so I would have control over how it ended…so something uncontrollable wouldn’t rip me out of her arms again…or worse…rip her out of my arms.”

She cried and sobbed even harder as Zoe, Madison, and Queenie shared a look. They understood. Queenie said, “That actually makes sense. But girl, you can’t live your life out of fear for what might happen. All you ended up doing was hurting her and hurting yourself. She was miserable and now you’re miserable.”

Zoe said, “She’s right. You have to do what makes you happy and accept the things you can’t control.”

Afterwards, Zoe and Queenie took Misty to bed and quietly left her room. They all met up in Mallory and Coco’s room. Zoe told the two of them about how Misty got stuck in Hell during the Seven Wonders and how Cordelia tried to guide her back only for her to turn to dust in her arms. “They weren’t together then, but we could all see the connection they had,” Zoe finished with.

Madison added, “I got major lesbo vibes from them long before the Seven Wonders.”

The next morning, Misty woke up around noon with a headache. She got dressed and made her way downstairs. She stepped through the entryway of the kitchen. She stopped dead in her tracks at the sight before her. Cordelia was sitting on the edge of the counter with Thomas standing between her legs...and they were making out like crazy. Last night must not have been enough.

Misty cleared her throat. Cordelia's eyes had popped open as she pulled her mouth away from his. She gave Misty an uncomfortable look, "Hey, Misty."

"Yeah, don't mind me," she'd replied as she grabbed a bagel and left.

Three weeks and a few days later... it'd been four months and eight days. Misty couldn't take it any longer. She had to try to get Cordelia back. They were all going out to dinner at some fancy smancy restaurant tonight. Cordelia was going with Thomas...of course. Madison, Zoe, and Mallory had found dates of their own. Misty, Coco, and Queenie were going stag. Misty considered backing out, but she wanted to get close to Cordelia again. She needed to be sweet and show her that she wasn't a miserable bitch.

They'd all dressed up and when Misty walked downstairs, she was blown away by how beautiful Cordelia looked in her tight, black dress. She was walking to the couch with Thomas after letting him in the front door. Misty went in and sat down in one of the chairs opposite of them. Everyone else was already in there, they were all waiting on Madison to finish getting ready. Misty smiled and introduced herself to Mallory, Zoe, and Madison's dates. She got her nerve up to look at Thomas and said, "You doing alright tonight? You look nice." He smiled back and said, "I'm good. How are you?"

"Good." She knew she had to have surprised everyone because that was the first time she'd ever spoken to him. She looked over at Cordelia and said, "You look pretty." Cordelia smiled and sweetly said, "So do you."

Misty debated blurting out how she felt right there in front of everybody. She fought against the urge the whole ten minutes they all waited until Madison finally came downstairs. They all got up when they saw her. Madison’s date went over and took her hand and they all started toward the door. Somehow Misty had ended up walking beside Cordelia. She had to tell her now.

She gently took Cordelia's hand, to which Cordelia jerked it away and gave her a weird look. Ouch...but she did deserve it. She quietly said, "Cordelia." She knew she had to hear it even though she ignored it. So, Misty said loud enough for everyone to hear, "Cordelia, I want you back. Talk to me."

Everyone stopped and turned to face her at that. "Woah, don't come after my woman," Thomas had said. He was a few steps farther away from her than Cordelia, who was a couple feet in front of her. Misty didn't care if she did make him mad, all she was worried about was Cordelia. She pleaded, "Please, please, give me another chance. I'll be so good to you."

Cordelia stopped her with a soft, "Misty, stop. You had your chance."

She could feel tears welling up, "Why? Why can't you give me a second chance?" she practically squealed as the tears started flowing.

Cordelia matter-of-factly said, "You broke my heart. You pushed me aside. You treated me like I was nothing. And now, you decide you want me back after I'm finally happy again."

Misty was desperate to be with her again. She didn't care how pathetic she looked to everyone else. Her voice was shaky as she said, "Please. I can make you happier than he can. Cordelia, being in Hell messed me up. I pushed you away because I thought it was too good to be true. I couldn't believe it was real. Please, I need you. I can't be happy without you."

She could see sympathy in Cordelia's eyes, but that's all she saw...she didn't see love or a want to get back together. It was quiet for a moment until Thomas said, "Why don't we let her decide who she wants to be with?"

Cordelia glanced back at him before turning her attention back to Misty. She could already tell that she wasn't going to pick her. She shakily said the same thing Cordelia had told her when she so stupidly broke up with her, "But I love you more than anything."

Cordelia gently asked, "Sounds familiar, doesn't it?" She turned and walked back to Thomas. Misty fell to her knees, “Cordelia! No! Cordelia, please! Please!” Looking back at Misty, Cordelia said, "I'm sorry." She took his hand and walked out the door. Misty was a mess of tears and sobs. Zoe and Coco rushed over and helped her stand up.

“Hey, you’ll be fine. It’ll get better with time,” Zoe quietly said. Misty shook her head, “No, it won’t. She’s my soulmate and I fucked it up.” Everyone else was going outside. Queenie looked back at her and said, “You’ll find someone else, girl.”

Zoe’s date asked, “Um, I hate to be rude…are we still going to dinner?” Zoe shot him a look and Misty said, “You all should go. Have a good time. There’s nothing you can do to make it better.”

“Are you sure?” Zoe asked, “We can stay with you.”

“Yeah. I don’t have a date or anything, I can keep you company,” Coco added. Misty assured them, “I want you to go. I don’t want to drag anyone else down with me this time. I’ve already done that enough with C-Cordelia.” She stuttered on her name as she got choked up.

When the girls…and Madison’s date…came back from dinner, Cordelia wasn’t with them. Mallory had been the one to regretfully tell Misty, “She went home with Thomas. Probably for the best that you two get some space from each other.” She hugged Misty and said, “I love you.”

“Love you too.”

Misty didn’t lay eyes on Cordelia again until after noon the next day. Misty had to go to her office and drop off some paperwork. Cordelia stood to take it. It was super awkward. Cordelia took the papers out of her hands and mumbled, “Thanks.” Misty noticed a hickey on her neck. It had been sucked into the same spot that she used to suck on to make Cordelia squirm.

Misty knew very well how that spot made her moan in ecstasy…and how wet it always made her. She’d often sucked on that spot while rubbing Cordelia’s clit. She’d given Cordelia some mind-blowing orgasms with that very technique. She missed how Cordelia would clutch onto her and those needy, pleasurable sounding moans that would come out when she fell over the edge. 

She hadn’t realized she was staring at the hickey until Cordelia asked, “Is there something else?” Misty motioned at her own neck and awkwardly said, “You got a little…” Cordelia touched the spot, it must have been tender to the touch, Cordelia winced from the awkwardness and said, “Oh.” She waved her hand and the hickey disappeared. Apparently, she didn’t know she had one.

Misty fidgeted with her hands and glanced around uncomfortably before getting up her courage to say, “Look, I’m sorry about how I acted. About yesterday. About how cruel I was when…when we went our separate ways. I made the biggest mistake of my life when I broke up with you. I wish I could take it back. I just…was afraid something bad would happen…I guess I thought I would beat whatever was going to happen to the punch. I didn’t think I could take it if somehow we got tore apart again…and that was the very thing I did. I’m so stupid.”

Cordelia said, “Misty, you’re not stupid.”

Misty said, “I know Thomas makes you happy. I’m glad he treats you well. I want to let you know that I’ll always love you, I never stopped. If you ever decide to give me another chance, I’ll be here for you.” Cordelia’s only response was a small smile.

It was almost three weeks later when Cordelia moved out of the academy and moved in with Thomas. Cordelia had hugged each of them: Mallory, Coco, Queenie, Zoe, Madison…who wouldn’t allow it unless Cordelia promised it’d be brief. When she let go of Madison, Misty asked, “Do I get one too?”

Cordelia stepped over to her and they shared a tight, loving hug. Misty enjoyed it as much as she could, knowing it could very well be the last time she’d ever hug her. Shit, it’d been close to a year since she’d hugged her. Misty found herself wishing it would last longer when Cordelia pulled away. Cordelia had addressed all of them when saying, “I’ll be here Monday through Friday from 8:00 to 8:00. If you all or any of the younger girls need anything, feel free to call me at any time. Take care of them and each other. I’m going to miss you all.”

Cordelia started getting teary eyed, so did everyone else. Zoe said, “Aww, we’ll miss you too.” They all pulled her into a group hug. Then, she left.

Madison looked at Misty, “Don’t be sad. At least she moved out instead of moving him in.” Queenie said, “She told me and Zoe that she’d never move him in. Said that would be too hard for you Mist. She still cares about your feelings, that’s better than her resenting you.”

Cordelia loved Thomas. He was nice, charming, he could always make her laugh, he was fun, he treated her well, and he was so handsome. Another thing she loved about him was how playful he was…it reminded her of a former blonde-headed flame. He loved her just as much as she loved him, and she enjoyed being around him.

They could make each other happy, and he was great in bed. He was attentive and always put the effort in to make sure she came at least once every time they had sex. Sometimes he got her so shaky and had her moaning and whimpering so much that she couldn’t form a coherent thought. Living together was great. She could see herself eventually marrying him and finally having the kind of spouse she’d wanted long ago.

The only thing was, that as more and more time went by, she saw that he wasn’t the person she wanted. It took just over a year of living together for her to recognize this. She sat him down in their kitchen and said, “I’m so sorry, Thomas, but I miss her.” Tears started escaping as she said, “I love you…I love her too. I want to be with her.”

He looked hurt. He took a deep breath and said, “Cordelia, I love you. I’m not going to be jerked around and wait forever. If you choose her, you better be sure. I’m not going to let you move back in. It can’t turn into a cycle of running back and forth between me and her. I love you and I want you to stay. You’re the only one that knows what’s in your heart. I don’t want to stop you from being truly happy.”

She wiped a tear away with her knuckle and said, “It's her. I know she broke my heart...the feelings are still there. They've always been, I just stopped focusing on them when I met you. I do love you, Thomas. I really do. But I never stopped loving her. I feel like she's my person...my other half. I'm sorry that you got dragged into all of this and that I wasted your time."

He took one of her hands in his own, holding it on top of the small table. He said, "You didn't waste my time. I value the time we had together. Damn, you're the best girlfriend I've ever had. You sure I can't change your mind?" She shook her head. He stood up and pulled her up and into a hug. He said, "God, I'm going to miss you."

"Thank you for being so understanding." When they broke the hug, she asked, "Is it ok if I come back tomorrow morning and pack my stuff?"

"Yeah, that's fine. Shew, it's going to take a while to get over you."

She drove to the academy. It was Saturday night, so no one was expecting her. She walked through the front door to see Mallory, Madison, Zoe, Queenie, and Coco sitting in the living room watching movies. “Hey, girls!” she said.

They all looked at her. “Oh my God, Cordelia. What are you doing here?” Zoe asked. She sounded excited to see her. Cordelia was glad to see all of them too. She rarely saw them outside of her work hours now. She shut the door behind her and asked, “Where’s Misty?”

Then, there came the person she’d come all this way to see. Misty had come from the kitchen with a bowl of freshly popped popcorn. Cordelia smiled at how she threw a piece in her mouth. When Misty saw her, she stopped dead in her tracks. She quickly chewed and swallowed.

“C-Cordelia, what are you doing here?” she asked with surprise.

Cordelia walked over to her and wiped the butter off her lips with her thumb. “I came to take back what’s mine.” Then, she leaned in and kissed her…softly and slowly. All the other girls squealed and cheered with excitement. There was all of half a second where Misty froze. Was this really happening after all this time? Misty quickly got over the shock and kissed her back.

Cordelia’s hands moved; her left was on the back on Misty’s head while her right was on her cheek. Cordelia deepened the kiss, adding tongue. Misty reciprocated immediately…it’d been far too long since she’d been able to kiss her.

Madison used telekinesis to bring the bowl of popcorn to her own hands so that Misty could wrap her arms around Cordelia. “You’re welcome,” Madison sarcastically said. Misty thoroughly kissed her with everything in her. She eventually pulled away to catch her breath, still trying to wrap her head around this, she asked, “Wh-what about Thomas?” 

Cordelia smiled as she stroked her cheek, “He’s a great person. He’s just not you.” Her smile fell and she said, “You have to promise me one thing.”

“Anything, Cordelia. You name it.” She meant it; she’d do anything to get her back.

“Promise you won’t break my heart again.”

“Never again.” Then, she screamed with joy. She pulled Cordelia into another hug, “Holy shit! I’m going to cherish you so hard.”

Cordelia giggled as she hugged her. Then, she pulled back and asked, “Do you realize this very spot is where we first met? When I was blind, and Zoe brought you here for safety.”

Misty smiled brightly, “Oh my God! It is.”

Misty looked blown-away. Cordelia asked with a smile of her own, “How fitting is that?”


End file.
